


Prompts and Drabbles

by KittenAnarchy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Child Abuse, Cinderella Elements, Death, Gen, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Maybe - Freeform, Nothing too graphic or gory, Witchcraft, child birth, child sacrifice, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAnarchy/pseuds/KittenAnarchy
Summary: Little plot-bunnies that won't fit inside fandoms, or fandom drabbles that can’t be their own stories.





	Prompts and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Death, Injury, Implied Child Death, Death by Fire
> 
> ;)

As the girl stopped running, she looked back and saw the town disappear in the distance.  
  


Everything was falling apart, and her world was being turned upside down. Smoke filled the air, the dust clogging her lungs, she fell into a coughing heap on the blackened soil.  
  


Her legs ached, and her cheeks were red with exertion. The fire was getting closer.  
  


‘ _ Don’t stop running.’ _

Blistered feet hit the soil, a few popping, but the concept of pain wasn’t on her mind.  
  


She had to keep running.  
  


She had to keep running.  
  


_ She had to keep running. _

  
The mantra went through her head, never ending.  
  
The world spun around her, black dots in her eyesight, and her legs slowed down. Her body hit the ground, exhausted. It was hot, and she couldn’t breathe. She was burning to death, the fire eating her and the forest as if they were a buffet.

Her coughs stopped, and the tear tracks on her face dried.   
  
Her throat felt raw, but the heat of the flames had died down, becoming bearable. She knew she was injured, that she had to get help, but the warmth was so pleasant, and she was tired. Her eyes shut, and she smiled as the fire consumed the forest, leaving nothing left but charred bones and ashes all around.


End file.
